Race Track
by Sheffield93
Summary: Castle and Beckett go to the track to see who laps who. From 4x15 but set S7


Beckett pulled the Mercedes into the car park at the entrance of a race track an hour from the city, today was finally the day that she would take Castle on at the track to see who is faster than who. She was pretty confident it would be her, she'd done this before whereas Castle's experience of driving fast was limited to flooring his Ferrari along the 495 out to the Hamptons.

She, on the other hand, knew how to take a corner, knew how to make the apex, was able to get on the brakes quickly and was certainly more familiar with a manual gearbox. Semi-automatic or flappy paddles gearboxes were no match for the traditional clutch and gear stick. The Ferrari's semi-automatic system was good if you know how to use it to your advantage, even better when in race mode but there's nothing more satisfying than making the quick changes and roar of the engine with the high revs.

She would have liked to do it on bikes but she would need to find another person for that, Castle didn't have a motorcycle licence nor had any intention of getting one. Honestly, she didn't want him to get one because for one, he was getting old and secondly, he was a clutz and would no doubt be unable to ride one properly so would only end up hurting himself. Finding someone to beat on that Ducati she loves so much would be her next goal. She loves her Harley but nothing beats racing a Ducati, rounding a corner with a knee to the ground. She's pretty sure Castle would go with her to the track that day to make sure the guy she was racing kept his hands away from his smoking hot wife all dressed in leather.

She had been looking forward to this day all week, no murder was going to get him out of this. Part of him had been regretting agreeing to this, he knew that she would never let him live it down so had been playing the significance of it down all week. Somehow the boys had found out about their plans for today and he was sure that there was a mini-pool going on back at the precinct.

"You ready, Castle?"

"Never better." The doubt in his voice was clear for anyone to hear, the only hope he had was that he would getter a slightly better car or she'd miss a gear or even better spin out while doing her Schumacher impression.

The couple walked into the reception to the track, signed in and were given their helmets then lead to the garage where they swapped their shoes. The member of staff gave them a quick debrief then handed over both sets of keys.

"Here you go Miss Beckett, the keys. Drive safely and enjoy your day."

"Thank you very much."

"You too, Mister Castle."

"Yes Sir."

"Why do I get the feeling that you're enjoying this too much already Beckett?"

"I think you know why." She said with a smirk, he had been listening to the guide but was unable to process most of it because he was talking in what appeared to be a foreign language when it was just using technical terms because the guide only seemed interested in talking to his wife who nodded and joked about some of the corners. "Are you ready?"

"No."

"Do you want me to take you on an outlap?"

"No, I am perfectly capable of learning the track myself."

"Fine, which car do you want?"

"That one." He said pointing to the black one nearest the exit of the garage, there was no difference between the cars, disappointingly for him. Two Porsche 911 GT3s, he was only able to tell that because there was GT3 written on the side in big red letters.

"Here you go then." Kate threw him the keys which he fumbled with almost dropped, "Here's your radio too." Then she threw the radio at him which he also nearly dropped as he juggled it. He started to walk to his car but then Kate called him back as he had forgotten quite an important piece of equipment. "Castle, your helmet."

"Thanks." He replied shaking the keys and radio he had in his right hand then bent down to thread his arm through the visor of the helmet. "And, thanks." Castle then started walking towards the drivers' side of the car hoping to not make any more glaring errors.

Kate picked up her helmet and strode to her car. She quickly got in, put her helmet on and belted the four point seat belt harness up. She looked over to her husband who still hadn't put his helmet on. She picked up her radio to speak to him, "Castle, you okay in there?"

She could see him scrambling for the radio he'd placed down only to be answered with. "Yep, I'm fine." There was a slight quiver in his voice.

"Okay, well I'm ready so I'm going to head out." She started the engine which roared to life as she revved it, she knew she probably shouldn't do that in the garage but it was funny to see it make her husband jump in surprise due to the loud sound. She pulled out of the garage but before she could get onto the slip road her husband came over the radio.

"Kate, I can't do the belt."

"Seriously?"

"Don't laugh."

She put the car in reverse and backed up to the garage turned the engine off, hopped out of her car to walk to her husband's and opened his door.

"It's kind of worrying when a forty five year old man needs to be told how to do his seat belt up."

"Can you help me or not?" She first put his helmet on then buckled him making sure to do it just right so hopefully he would remember for next time, although at this rate she wasn't sure there'd be a next time. She should have brought Esposito, it would have been more fun, perhaps challenging would be more appropriate. They would have certainly had two laps done already.

"Are you good now?"

"Yes, now go back to your own car and get ready to get your arse whooped."

"Sure, whatever." Kate jogged back to her own car got belted up and set off. Castle on the other hand managed to get the car started no problem and was back to having a smug look on his face. He pulled out of the garage and set off in search of his wife.

By the time Kate got around to the straight she looked in her rearview expecting to see her husband not too far behind however, he wasn't. She continued to drive around but as she was coming out of the final corner she was able to see her husband's car. Surely he hadn't just pulled out? She slowed to pick up her radio, "Castle, why are you doing _thirty_?"

"Because I'm learning the track."

"Castle, you are on a mile long straight."

"So?"

"Oh for the love of-" She threw her radio down, slammed her foot on the accelerator moving through the gears up to fourth she pulled out from behind and roared past him, leaving him for dead. She kept her foot to the floor but it bothered her that he was going so slowly so she slammed on the brakes before the first corner coming to an abrupt halt. She picked up her radio, "Castle?"

"Yep."

"Do you want me to teach you the track at nearer normal speeds?"

"Please?"

"Okay but do not get more than ten car lengths behind me."

"I can do that."

"And don't start accelerating out of a corner before you know you won't need to brake again."

"Got it."

"Don't change up to soon and remember that you can skip gears."

"Got it."

"Right, you ready?"

"Yep, let's go."

Even though it was significantly slower than her previous lap, Castle did manage to keep up with her. Hopefully he had learned the braking points or at least had a better idea of where they were. Next time around she picked up the pace and again on the third lap. On one of the straights she picked up her radio to say "You think you can handle it on your own now?"

"Yeah, I'll give it a go."

With that she raced off into the distance, Castle hung back to allow himself some room. He started improving from his original pace but still way off his wife's and steadily got quicker and quicker. Before he had realised more than an hour had passed, he had lost count of the number of laps he had done but he only remembered her lapping him five times which was significant progress in his mind. He pulled up alongside his wife who was waiting on the start finish line.

"Castle?"

"Yeah."

"Are you ready for a race?"

"Against you?"

"Yes."

"It's not going to be much of a race."

"How about I give you a five second head start?"

"Make it ten and you have a deal."

"Six?"

"Nine?"

"Seven and that is my final offer."

"Fine, seven it shall be."

"You ready then?"

"Yes."

"On three, two, one, go!" Castle got going, eventually, the first two changes were a bit stuttery but he was going. Seven seconds passed then Kate was on it, no stuttering there. By the first corner she was closing in, the second she was maybe three car lengths behind, by the third the pair of them were about level but he had the racing line. By the time they got to the fifth she had managed to get him into the corner and quick on the accelerator then out of there.

They were both impressed he had kept ahead for so long even if it was only for sector one. As Castle exited the last corner he saw his wife again waiting on the start finish line, he pulled up alongside her again.

"Hey, babe."

"Hey. I did well there."

"Yep, not bad. You think a few more laps practice and we can give it a go starting at the same time?"

"Sounds fine with me."

"Just remember, if you don't want to be overtaken close off in the corner and maintain the racing line."

"Why are you telling me this, surely you'd want to keep these secrets for yourself?"

"Bye, Castle." With that she flew off down the straight, disappearing out of view. What the heck was the racing line? It meant very little to him.

Half an hour passed before they met again. They'd booked two hours on the track so this was going to be it, he had little hope but he would try nevertheless.

"This is it Castle, we've got time for three laps so best of three."

"Three is good with me."

"No head start this time."

"Kaaaaattttteeeeee."

"No."

"Fine."

"You ready? Three, two." He's gone before she can even say one. Bastard. She's off, chasing him down. She can already tell by the third corner that he's improved but not enough. By the time she's within striking distance she knows that he is using the tips she gave him before, stay on the racing line and closing off the gap. It's the penultimate corner before she gets him but she did it, when didn't matter so when she crosses the line well ahead of him he feels that it may have well been the first corner.

"What have I told you before, Castle? Cheats _never_ prosper."

"I didn't cheat."

"Castle, you set off before I said go."

"Oh, yeah about that. My reaction times are slower so I thought I would pre-empt the go bit to make it a level playing field."

"I can't believe you Castle."

"I'm sorry. We've got two more laps right?"

"Yes."

"Well are we going to back up to the start line?"

"C'mon then. **NO** cheating this time."

"I promise."

Back at the start line. "Three, two, one…GO."

Both of them are off, by the time they're at the first corner Kate is three car lengths ahead. She's much quicker at accelerating and unlike Castle, she knows how to stay ahead. She's quicker out of each of the corners and is always later on the brakes so it's just a formality when she crosses the line first.

"One last try Castle?"

"What's the point, you've already won?"

"Yes but wouldn't you like to try to win once?"

"Will you let me win?"

"Three, two, one and GO." Again she's ahead but all she can think about is his last question. It's been a hard day for him, she's won anyway so what would be the harm in letting him win just one race. Half way through the lap her mind is made up so she starts to back off, braking sooner and accelerating later. At the penultimate corner he's level with her but is on the outside for the final, there's no way he'll make it around so her only option is to leave it wide open on the final straight. It's convincing to someone who hasn't seen her racing all day when she messes up the gear change from second to third. This allows him to get a good start on her, there's only thirty metres left when he goes past her, but he wins making her smile.

When they've parked the cars back in the garage, he parks first and is out quickly so he can be there to open her door. She can tell his glee by his posture alone and the way he walked so when he takes his helmet off she knows he's immensely proud of himself.

"I beat you."

"Castle, you won one race."

"I still won one."

"I won overall though."

"That may be my darling but I still won."

"Calm down, Castle."

"Can we go again?"

"No, Castle we only booked it for two hours and the next people are here already." She could see them in the waiting area, she would have loved to go back out but this was the only slot available. "You would really want to go again?"

"Hell yeah."

"No, Castle."

"Why, afraid I'll beat you?"

"No, I'm afraid it is going to your head you'll get over confident then try too hard, make a mistake, spin out, crash or perhaps even roll the car."

"I think you're getting a bit dramatic."

"I just know you. Tell me, did you ever make it over one twenty?"

"No."

"One hundred?"

"I don't think so."

"Hmm…let's get you there and then we'll see. I think we need to get a manual too, seriously when was the last time you drove one?"

"I don't know."

"How can you not know?"

"I don't."

"Well next time we get a new car, I'm choosing and it will be a manual."

"Shall we go hand our stuff in now?"

"Yep, got your keys?"

"Here."

"Let's go then."

They walk through to the office to hand their things back in and swap to their normal shoes. The manager complemented Kate on her driving skills and invited her back for a race day in a few weeks when they would be having some higher performance track cars. No such invitation for Castle though, he will still come though. Mainly to watch his wife beat the men.

Castle takes her hand when they're walking to the Merc, he doesn't care that he got beaten by Kate he just hopes that the boys don't make it too hard on him.

"I really did have fun today, Kate."

"Good, I did too."

"Thanks for letting me win that last race too."

"Not a problem." It's then when they reach the car, she leans against is and brings her hand to his jaw kissing him softly. She didn't know if he'd know she lost purposefully but she doesn't mind. It's not the winning that counts between them it was all for fun. "Let's go home. Do you want to drive?"

"You drove here so I guess I can drive back."

"Good, gives you some practice."


End file.
